Kingdom Hearts Stars React To
by The One Who Remembers
Summary: Send in reviews on what the KH Stars would react to, and they'll do it! (Reluctantly for Vanitas and Larxene though). Rated T for language and constant swearing.
1. Chapter 1

The video opens to see the KH crew all sitting down on bean bags. Lea and Xion are talking, Luxord is playing with his cards, Zexion is reading his favorite book, and the rest were sitting around waiting for a certain someone to appear.

Vanitas: Wait, What the hell am I doing here?

Roxas: Well, apparently someone asked us to stay here while he grabs all his equipment.

Xaldin: Wait... What equipment?

Sora: I dunno, maybe some food?

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

*A tall guy wearing a fusion of Roxas and Ven's shirt walks into the room. He's currently bringing a bag with him*

Larxene: *unsheathes (?) kunai* who the hell are you?

Unknown guy: Yo. Name's Leo, I'm gonna be your host for…

Vanitas: For what? *summons Void Gear* Fight first, and then we can talk!

Leo: Sigh. Meh, I need a good workout anyway. *summons Aubade*

* * *

-After around 5 minutes later-

Vanitas: What the…

Leo: Told you so. Now can you sit down, shut up and let me finish?

Vanitas: Okay, fine….

Aqua: That has to be the first time I ever seen Vanitas listening to anyone.

Terra and Ven: Yep.

Leo: Alright, so listen up! I'm gonna be your host for a show.

Demyx: Ooh, ooh, what kind of show?

Leo: It's more or less a Kingdom Hearts Version of the show thefinebros make. The "react to" ones.

Riku: So how does it work?

Leo: Basically, people send in reviews of what they want you to watch, and they get to see your reactions to whatever you are watching!

Ven: Sounds fun! I'm in!

Demyx: Yeah, me too!

Leo: Oh, and by the way, different groups would be doing reactions each week. For example, The Destiny Trio does one this chapter, so the Organization XIII would be doing one the next chapter, and the BBS crew would be doing one in the chapter after that!

Everyone: uh… Ok.

Leo: So since we have no requests yet (this is the first chapter after all), I'll leave you guys to talk about what the reviewers may want you to react to. Be prepared! Over and out.

*Leo opens a portal and walks through it*

Saix: *facepalms* Why do people always have to do the flashy leave?

* * *

So in between exams and other busy stuff, I had this idea of this fanfics, inspired by thefinebros's "kids/teens/elders/youtubers react to" videos, so here's the result! Leave reviews on who you want the KH crew to react to (not including TWEWY characters as I didn't play KH: DDD but I want to ;-;)

Anyway, here's the groups that may be picked for episodes.

Destiny Islands Trio: Sora, Kairi, Riku

Organization XIII: Mansex, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexeaus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas, Xion, Namine

BBS Trio: Terra, Ven, Aqua

Or you can do a mix of characters into a group and send it to me via PM ,that would work too!

They'll be waiting for that video to watch!

….I hope.

Peace out.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, so I'll be noting out a few important points here. First of all, please please PLEASE use a FF account when requesting. Oh, and another thing. You can only request 1 group per request, unless you PM me a group that catches my fancy, and I'll do it. I'll exclude the requests this time round because it's just the first chapter (not excluding the intro.). That's pretty much all I ask here, as I may need to ask a few questions regarding his/her request. That's it, really.

Oh, and I apologize in advance if any of the characters here are OOC. Please do tell me if I did so, and with who so that I can correct it next chapter.

Without further ado, let the show begin!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All videos, characters here belong to their respective owners.

* * *

*funky music plays as the video opens to see Vanitas, Larxene and the trios sitting down doing nothing in front of a laptop.I

Vanitas: So remind me. What am I doing here again, in front of two pieces of metal that is glued at the edges with 7 idiots?

Aqua: Ha. Ha. Very funny. Let's just sit back and enjoy what they requested for us!

Larxene: Idiot? IDIOT?! TAKE THIS! LIGHTNING!

Vanitas: Ow.

Kairi: *backs away from Larxene and Vanitas*

*Leo walks in, holding up a iPad*

Leo: So we got our requests here! First up is from Nicole Peach, who requested After Ever After for Vanitas, Larxene and the trios. Hold on, I'll set up Youtube for it.

Terra: Youtube?

Riku: What's that?

Leo: Hold on... Done! And there's only one laptop for you 7 to share, so enjoy. *backs out of room*

*Video opens to show 4 guys, presumably the same person. The one on the left starts singing, followed by the others.

If you've ever wondered why  
Disney's tales all end in lies

Sora: Wait What?

Vanitas: Looks like this is gonna be interesting, after all.

Here's what happened after all their dreams came true.

*The section of the guy on the left widens, the other three start making background music similar to Under the sea, and the guy holds up a card with the word "Ariel"

I loved being princess down in this beautiful ocean blue  
But mermaids are going missing they end up in someone's stew

Sora: What.

So just try to put yourself in to somebody else's gills  
You're killing my ecosystem with fishing and oil spills

Ven: What.. are ecosystems? And oil spills?

Aqua: Don't ask.

Thank you BP, thank you BP  
The British are killing, oil is spilling  
Now I can't see... MY EYES!

Larxene: Suddenly I'm beginning to like this.. BP, or whatever it's called.

Chinamen feast on Flounder's fins  
Plus the Japanese killed all my whale friends

Sora: I think I need to talk to Mulan about this.

*somewhere in China*

Mulan: *sneezes*

Oceans are browning, I think I'm drowning  
Thanks to BP  
YOU SUCK!

Riku: ..well. Glad that horribly depressing song's over. Wait, there's more?

*The section closes to normal size, only for the one on the far right to increase. The guy holds up a card with the word "Jasmine"

Hey, I'm OK, but I'm slightly scared  
My husband's a mark for the War on Terror

Sora: How.. the hell... does this happen.

Riku: Hey, it wasn't me. *glares at Vanitas

Vanitas: *shrugs

Aladdin was taken by the CIA  
We're not Taliban  
You've got the wrong man  
In Guantanamo Bay

Aqua: How are there so many politics here in this song?

Ven: What's politics?

Aqua: ...nevermind.

Prince Ali, where could he be, drowning in wawa  
Interrogation from the nation of the "free"

Terra: Nation of the "free"? Seems somewhat familiar..

Bin Laden's taken the fall  
We're not trained pilots at all

Ven, Aqua, Terra: What.

Aqua: Do they even have keyblade gliders?

Terra: As far as I know, nope.

Ven: Then how the hell do they even fly?

Terra: Beats me. Wait what. Ven. When did you learn to swear?

Ven: Vani. He swears a lot.

Vanitas: Hey Hey, don't point everything on me! Just watch the video!

Jafar went crazy and no one put up a fuss  
We're for freedom, Genie can vouch for us

Sora: *nods*

Bush was crazy, Obama's lazy, al-Qaeda's not in this country  
Set free my Prince Ali

Larxene: Bush? Obama? Al-Qaeda? I want to know these people. Pronto. Wait, it's over? Awww.

Kairi: Wait, there's more!

Riku: NO PLEASE WHY

*Jasmine's section goes back to normal, then the one on the right opens up. The guy is holding up a card with the word "Belle" on it.

A whore! A whore!  
A whore, a whore, a whore!  
This town's gone wild since I married Adam

Sora: Wait. What. The Beast's named Adam?

Ven: Okay, that's new. *cringes

They think I'm going straight to hell  
But the charges laid on me  
Of bestiality

Vanitas: *spits out his drink

Riku: No. Fucking. Way.

Could wind up getting me thrown in a cell  
No, I'm overrun by mad men

Vanitas: That's your buddies right Larx?

Larxene: *zaps Vani*

Vanitas: Ok I'll stop asking questions now.

I hear they plan to burn me at the stake  
They legit believe I'm Satan  
And now I hear that PETA's gonna take my beast away

Ven: Who's Satan? Is she Maleficent?

Aqua: No. Somewhat close though.

Ven: Ah, ok.

Larxene: Looks like I got a lot more homework to do if I want new friends. Ah, there's more? Yay!

Riku: PLEASE. NO.

*The far left section widens, and the guy hold up a card saying "Pocahontas".

After John Smith traveled back to England  
I helped my people cultivate the fields

Riku: well. At least this seems normal.

Kairi: I wouldnt say that just yet.

More English, French, and Spaniards came to visit  
And they greeted us with guns and germs and steel  
They forced us into unknown lands of exile  
They pillaged, raped, and left us all for dead

Kairi: See?

So now I'm far more liberal with a weapon  
When I separate their bodies from their heads

Ven: I don't like this song.. ;-; *curls up into a ball*

Have you ever held the entrails of an English guy?  
Or bit the beating hearts of Spanish men?  
Can you shoot an arrow in some French guy's eyeball?

Larxene: That's Xiggy's job. Though I do wanna try it out sometime.

Can you paint with the red colors in these men  
I can murder if I please  
Cause I'm dying of disease  
I can paint with the red colors in these men

Thanks to BP  
Where's Prince Ali?  
Bestiality  
I've got STDs

*vid ends

Riku: FINALLY. IT'S OVER.

Ven: You know, I think I'm gonna be horribly depressed for a while.

Sora: yeah, same here. Sigh.

Larxene: I dont know about you guys, but I'm gonna search for these people. I want to be friends with them.

Leo: Oh no you don't Larx. You're staying here for our second request. The rest of you guys can take a nap or continue being depressed.

Larxene: BUT WHY *unsheaths (?) kunai*

Leo: Because you're needed for a second request.

Larxene: Wait what. With who?

Leo: Come on in Mansex!

Larxene: WAIT NO

Leo: Too bad Larx. So here's the second request which I wont be doing this week since the camera is low on battery. SpiritDreamsWarriors, I will be picking out Organisation XIII to watch it because let's face it. 20 people around a single laptop is way too crowded. And to superstoyboi124, I'm sorry but we're not gonna accept OCs for the time being. Maybe in future episodes, but not now.

And this is Leo signing out for "KH Stars React to." Catch ya next time. *waves*


End file.
